


Unintentional actions

by heppiki



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Sex, Siblings Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, bughead - Freeform, bughead forever, bughead4ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppiki/pseuds/heppiki
Summary: Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper have been neighbours almost their whole lives. They try to become friends but things don't go exactly like they're suppose to. Although, this whole hate start changing into some others feeling and everything's because of one stupid night. Can Betty and Jughead handle consequences of their actions? Lets find out!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Chuck Clayton & Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. A small beginning of a much bigger story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
I just wanted to let you know that I'm really excited for this story and can't wait to share with you with more chapters.  
Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, english isn't my main language.  


Going upstate from New York City there's a possibility that you would land in a small town called Riverdale. You would propably think that Riverdale is perfect. Not too small and not too big. Town is consisted with two parts. The North and the South side. The North side of town is the one that could actually be called ideal. People living there do their best to keep neighbourhood clean and safe. They also describe themselfes as completly sublime characters. They hide their feelings under invisible masks and act like nothing ever happend in their lives that was any less than excellent. No wonder why teenagers start to hate this place. This whole acting thing isn't really children's thing. They rather just be themselfes than try to purify their actions.

Betty Cooper felt the same. She was always so tired with her parent's acting. Especially hes mother's. Since she was little, she hated Riverdale. Ok, maybe not hated but she surely didn't like the way people behaved in this town. Fortunately her neighbours were different than every other person in the North side. It was probably because they were from the South side. FP Jones. Once the greatest gang leader of all time, now sheriff of Riverdale, and his gorgeous but feisty wife, Gladys. Their marriage resulted in two beautiful children, Jughead and Veronica. They were twins, so things between them were rather intricated. When FP ended things up with, once his gang, South side Serpents, his wife took power of being a leader in her own hands. She was actually a pretty good fugleman, until she got herself pregnant. With two naughty babies, Gladys needed a break from the gang life. Together, with her husband, they managed to find a temporary replacement on mrs. Jones' leadership. They also moved in to the house on the Elm Street on the North side, obviously for their babies sake. FP always dreamed about that perfect life on the ideal side of the town, and now his dream came true. He actually started a real family that he once doubted he could ever have. Now that FP became a sheriff and moved in on the Elm Street, he was ready to call himself an actual king, because he felt like one. He had changed his own life so much. He managed to become a fucking sheriff, the most important person in that town. Before, he was no one... It was a pure miracle that he didn't drunk himself to death or worse. But he was glad it didn't happen. He started to live again, and was about to have a family. God, his dreamed family. He couldn'y be more rapturous at the day his children came to this world. Looking at their little pretty faces, he couldn't resist but kiss them. As he grabbed his own tiny son and looked him into his ocean-blue eyes, FP started uncontrolled weaping. He honestly couldn't be more grateful. Fate has given him two the most precious kids he's ever seen. Holding his gaze on a baby boy, man saw Jughead's future. Then, he lived the same sesation all over again, as he rubbed his thumb against little girl's cheek. 

Twins were in good hands of their loving parents. Together, they made a dreamed family. They all were so happy. Eventually babies became really brisk kids. They had a lot energy which meant for their parents nothing but trouble, double trouble. The were uncontrollable. Their cute but also loud voices sounded all over the house day and night. FP and Gladys had a right to be concerned and at least a little exhausted. Luckily, there was another kid nextdoor. Kid that was also very vivid and wanted to give vent to their's energy.

One day, Jones knocked onto the Coopers door and that's how this unremitting friendship had started. When Betty and Veronica conected with their glances for the first time, deep down they knew this friendship would last forever. Differently with Jughead. He wasn't lucky enough to find himself a genuine friend as fast as his sister managed to. It was something he honestly needed. Kids his age were usually all outgoing and friendly, yet Jughead wasn't a type of a person that trusted so easly. Also he was focused just at one person, Betty. The day he saw her, he felt something. You couldn't call it love nor even a crush, but he certainly felt _something._ He wanted to be her friend just like Veronica but it didn't work. 

Since the day they've met, Veronica and Betty have been doing everything together. They even started organizing sleepovers as they wanted to raise their friendship at the higher level. They were so different, yet they couldn't be more congruous. It was incredible how they comprehended one another. As Betty started to appear in Jones' house, Jughead initiated trying to become her friend. It wasn't actually that hard to do, because as he found out later, she was a truly open and kind person. She trusted people, just as her parents tought her to, so she had nothing against the idea of being Jughead's friend, of letting him into her heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a great idea for this story, but I didn't really know how to start it, so this chapter is very spontaneous, just to show you the situation our characters are in. I promise in the next chapter will be more action ; )  
Also next chapters will be so much longer.


	2. School times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's description of how things looked like when our characters were little. Then we're skipping 6 years and bum, there they are. Twelve years old children. Things are gonna spice up, not just between our 'couple'. Actually in this chapter we'll see less bughead but still. This is an factual beginning of the story.  
Thanks for being here and reading my story! I hope you like it.

A little hint of sunlight went slightly in to Betty Cooper's bedroom. As it landed on her face, she woke up reluctantly. Six years old child needed a lot of slumber. Blond girl had a lot on her plate day before, and she went to bed long after her curfew. No wonder why instead of scrambling out of her bed she pressed her face even harder to the pillow. She groaned as she heard her mother's voice. It was vacation, so she didn't even have any significant responsibilities. However, she decided to obey. She straggled herself down the stairs and to the kitchen. She was firmly yawning while eating rich in fibre breakfast. Betty really didn't want to do anything that day, she was too tired. She laid down onto the big comfortable couch which has been sitting in her living room since she could remember. But of course her relax couldn't last long. Before she even noticed, she was dragged by her bestie, Veronica, into Jones' house's direction. Veronica didn't have scruples before any of her actions, she did whatever she wanted. So when she decided that she wanted to play with Betty, she just went to her best friend's house and dragged blond girl into her own. As Betty landed in huge, beautifully decorated living room in her neighbour's house, she immediately reacted to what's just happened.

"Veronica!" Betty was bewildered. "What's going on?" she queried after looking around the place.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you." Veronica looked really harmless, though she had devilish plans. Her father, FP Jones, looked out of the kitchen to see what was happening. As he saw his seemingly innocent daughter and her little friend, he smirked.

"Hi Betty" FP had spoken. "What's up?"

Beautiful blond girl rose her gaze at him and smiled nicely. "Hi Mr. Jones."

FP has always admired Betty's beauty. She inherited comeliness after her mother. Jones has known Alice Cooper since high school, and he could honestly say that Betty looked exactly like her mom. Their hair were so similar. Just as her mother, Betty had blond waves cascading onto her little shoulders. In all, kid had every part of the body as pretty as her mother accept one part, eyes. Eyes, Betty definitely had after her dad. This pure emerald green sparkling whenever she lifted her eyelids and looked onto the world. Her eyes were probably her best quality. Although she was all beautiful. FP had a feeling that his old friend's daughter will be successfully charming all the men on her path. He also really liked her. She was always so kind and had this serenity. Jones had nothing against her being a friend of his own daughter.

"Dad, can Betty stay here for today?" Veronica had made those big eyes which always worked on FP. He would presumably say 'yes' anyway, but his daughter's glance had just convinced him even more than he already was.

"Sure honey, Betty can stay as long as she wants, as long as you two are gonna behave well." he winked at Betty, knowing she would behave even if he didn't tell them to do so. She smirked lightly. She liked FP as much as he liked her. And when he was smiling at her, she always felt so privileged.

"We surely will." Cooper girl ensured him. He hadn't even had time to answer, as two energetic girls ran upstairs. Even when they were already out of his sight, he still smiled. Seeing his girl so happy made him even more pleased.

As best friends landed upstairs in front of the door to Veronica's room, they ran across Jones' other child. All three children jumped, as they almost bumped up each other. 

"God, Jughead, you scared us!" Veronica was close to have a heart attack.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." as he said that to his sister, he turned to Betty and looked into her eyes. Since the day they'd met, he's been admiring her beauty. He literally thought of her as of an angel. With their gazes tangled, he felt some kind of connection between them. Jughead was charmed by the little spark in Betty's emerald eyes and his heart started to melt when she sent him tiny but very genuine smile. He answered with the similar one. Betty blushed slightly as she noticed his grin. She really started to like Jughead, he was always so benevolent to her. Too bad Veronica wanted to have Betty for herself and was always cutting them of when they were starting to talk and stuff. The same thing was happening at that moment when they wanted to start talking.

"Come on Betty, we have some big things to do." Veronica grinned as she spotted Betty's curious glare. They went to Ronnie's room right after they smirked at each other. Jughead just led his gaze after them to the moment when the door had been locked. His face went plain once again. He went downstairs to eat something. It was his time for a snack. 

Jughead has had an amazing metabolism. He could eat the most junk food in the world without even having a break, and he would probably stay as skinny as he's always been. Also he loved eating, so he haven't even bothered to stop himself from it. He's been doing what he loved and it was more important than some incomprehensible for him, self-control. As he sat down on a stool behind the island in his kitchen and started to devour some dessert, his dad looked at him curiously. 

"Hey boy, what's up?" FP seemed to bother about Jughead's well-being.

"Nothing much" kid wasn't really talkative at the moment. He would rather focus on his food than explain his dad how he was feeling. He was also thinking about his future. He's been pretty worried about that since he found out his mom has been leading a gang. Somehow, Jug knew the Serpents will be his future and he didn't really enjoy that idea.

"Hmm... I can say something is bothering you." FP looked at his son trying to figure out what that _'something'_ was. Jughead didn't answer, he was too deep in his own thoughts.

"Is that about girls? You wanna play with them, don't you son?" Mr. Jones was almost one hundred percent certain about his presumption. Jughead didn't want to confide to him, so he just confirmed his father thinking. "I'd say _'go for it'_." FP smiled again.

"Dad, they don't want me there. They've locked the door." kid tried to convince his father but FP didn't give up so easily. "_'They'_ or did Veronica's locked the door?"

"Veronica, I guess..." Jug shrugged.

"Then ask Betty if you could join them. I'm sure she won't say _'no'_." FP winked at his child. He hoped that Jughead would finally make his dreamed friend. Kid seemed to feel so lonely, as if he was abandoned by a whole world. Sheriff didn't want that for any of his children. He adored them so much and all he cared about was their happiness. As Jug heard what his father tried convince him to, he glanced at FP unbelievably.

"Oh, come on boy!" child started to feel some pressure, even if man tried not to push him. Finally Jughead understood he won't relax until he makes a change in his life, and this change was pretty significant, as he was about to make a friend. Not answering to his father's insistence, he just dragged himself upstairs. He knocked on the door, behind which Veronica and Betty were playing with dolls. Jug waited a while until the door had been opened. All he could see at the moment was Veronica's mad face.

"What do you want?" she quirked an eyebrow impatiently.

"I've got a preposition" he tried to sound interestingly. After his words, his sister had quirked another eyebrow, and now she was standing there with both of them highly risen. Boy got frustrated by the way she was standing in the doorway. Her body covered all sight of her room, which also meant that Jughead couldn't see Betty. Honestly, that really sucked, because he intentionally was asking the Cooper girl. He grasped the door and yanked it. It made Veronica even more confused. She wanted to yell at him for interrupting her and her bestie in their play, but then she saw that Betty was actually interested in what Jughead was about to propose. Blond girl walked closer to him to have a clear sight of him. As he figured she was curious, he continued his talking. "What'd you say about watching a movie or something? We can also add some snack to that." he winked at Betty. Veronica was just about banishing him out of her room, but Betty had spoken.

"That would be great, Jug." her little smile made him softened. He answered with a grin and then quickly indicated in the staircase's direction.

They all went downstairs, Jughead's humor much better. Knowing that Betty was about to spend some time with him, made his heart pound even harder. Ronnie was opposite than glad that her twin brother consisted on stealing her best friend, but she couldn't do anything. She knew what troubles with trusting people Jughead's had, and she also knew her parents would be more than happy if he had made at least one true friend, so she decided to give him a chance in doing so. Deep down she actually started to support him at some point. She had told herself that it is her responsibility to look out for her brother and if he had an opportunity to make his life less lonely and miserable, she supported him in it until he would blow it up. And if he blew it up, she would take care of him being kinda punished for his actions. She most certainly didn't want Betty to get hurt. That's why she started to watch Jug like a hawk. She didn't fully believe in his innocence, which was sort of stupid, because he was her brother.

As all three of them sat on the blue couch in front of the huge TV and started watching some cartoons, FP smirked from over the paper he was reading. Seeing them all doing something together made his heart melt. He was also watching them for their safety. The man was responsible for the kids that day, because they stayed at home with him and no one else. His wife was doing some gang business. He didn't even care what kind of business it was. As a former Serpent king, FP knew how dangerous and perplexed this job was, and now that he ended up with all of his South side duties, he wanted to have nothing to do with it. His best entertainment was watching his children and their friend laugh at some silly cartoons. 

Betty stayed all day at Jones' house. She had been really enjoying being there, playing with Veronica and getting to know Jughead. She hoped that the whole summer could look just like that day. Unfortunately, few days later, Coopers had left Riverdale and went on vacation to Cleveland. Betty's grandparents lived there and just as every year, she went there to spend some quality time with them. And that's how the last month of her holidays had been. After she came back to her family town, she had no time for anymore relax. She was already prepared for her first day of school. Prepared as much physically as psychically. Although, it was still really hard for her to start school. She obviously had some friends but after preschool, she also gained some enemies. One of her biggest enemies was Cheryl Blossom, and if Betty was old enough, she would certainly say that Cheryl was a cold blooded bitch. 

Betty was a good student. Her mom has really cared about image and good image is equal to good grades, which means Betty was pushed forward to study hard by her mother. Few days after school had started, Betty found herself new friend. Obviously they weren't about to replace Veronica, they were about to join two girls and be friends with them both. His name was Kevin Keller. As Cooper girl predicated from the moment she saw him, he was an impossibly nice guy. Although there was one thing weird about him. Kevin had never played nor even talked to boys. It seemed strange for Betty but she also kind of understood his demeanour. Boys this age were pretty annoying, so after getting to know Kevin, she started to notice thing about him that made her understand why he acted like that. 

* * *

It'd been some time since they all started primary school. Six years exactly (they were now 12). They had changed so much through these years. They were now different people. You would probably say that it's not true and that nothing's really changed in them. Neither the way they acted or the way they saw the world, but after looking closer, you would see the shadows underneath.

Betty was as nice as always, but her look has changed unrecognizably. She was now even more beautiful than once. Her legs were now longer and the indentation in her waist started showing up. She kept her hair shoulder-length, cutting them every six months. Her eyes still green but now you could think that some gold appeared under the emerald layer and was just about to show up and steal green colour's thunder. Betty's eye lashes were even thicker and longer. And that smile... Her lips, now fuller, made her face look even more gorgeous than before. All her was just breathtakingly beautiful. She was catching every guy's eye.

Cooper girl had still been friends with Veronica, Kevin and even Jughead. Through all those years, Jug and Betty were trying to figure out what their relationship had been like. If it even was a true friendship. They were getting closer every time they met, and now there was no doubt they were friends. Although Jughead wasn't just Betty's friend, he was also secretly in love with her. Fortunately she was totally blind about that kind of things. She had no idea what Jug felt like and he was glad. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, to things get awkward between them, and that's why he never told her anything about his feelings. He was too shy for that, too. All Jughead wanted was to spend time with his love. Just look at her and watch her smile grow as he said something funny or stupid. He'd been dreaming about her almost every night. Too shame he didn't let himself to avow his feelings for her. Maybe if he told her something would happen between them, but he doubted it. She was so incredible that he didn't thing he deserved her. But then came one night...

Betty woke up at 6.30 a.m. as she always did, and she prepared herself for another day of school. It was march which meant that nights and mornings were still cold. She put on some modern clothes which she's always liked to wear. Her mother always told her to wear smart and fancy clothes even on normal days at school, but Betty wanted to be in charge of at least this topic. She had worn a black blouse with holes in sleeves and tight dark grey jeans. She also picked black buskined boots with some silver details. She had put on some jewelry as well. Silver bracelet and little but shiny silver earrings. After Betty ate her breakfast, she heard a door bell ring. It was Veronica. Jones girl came to her best friend's house as every morning and then they went to school together talking about some silly things. They met Kevin at school.

"Hey guys!" Kevin hugged them. "I missed you two."

"Kevin, we haven't seen each other for only two days." Betty giggled at her best friend's emotionality.

"Still, it was all weekend!" Kevin emphasized his longing.

"It's ok, Kev" Veronica patted his back. "We're here now."

They went to their lockers and took required books for the class. On the big break they went to cafeteria for lunch. They sat together on their table. Few minutes later Jughead joined them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" he smiled at Betty as she rose her glare to look at him.

"All good" Kevin smirked. "Where have you been all day? We haven't seen you."

"Just doing some stuff..." Jughead sighed as if he was really tired of the quantity of his _'stuff'_. Veronica rose an eyebrow unbelievably. Last weeks her brother had been acting weirder than always and it started bothering her. _Was everything alright with him? Why did he start being so secretive? What was this all about? _She didn't know that Jug reopened the school paper, _'Blue & Gold'_. He wanted to start an extracurricular activity. He has always been fond of writing, so that's why he reopened the paper. It was closed because no one wanted to run it. Jughead started spending so much time in there writing articles and gaining various information. He almost stopped seeing his friends. Every day he was leaving house earlier and after classes he stayed at school to work on his new activity. He was so involved... it was good at some point. He was finally doing something meaningful that he cared about, but at the other hand, he hadn't told anyone about it and he started to spend his time alone again. His friends tried so much to change that when as a little kid he preferred to spend his time alone than with someone. They really helped him to be normal, to live his life, but now it seemed like he was back to his old habits. As Betty saw him disappear every time she wanted to talk to him or just spend some time together, she started to worry about him. She had no idea what was going on just as everybody else, but she, unlike them, wanted to help him. She pointed her gaze directly at Jughead trying to scrutinize him.

"While you're doing some probably stupid stuff, we are gonna join the cheer squad!" Veronica insinuated. She looked at Betty interestingly. Blond girl furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't heard about this idea yet. Although she had been thinking about joining the squad herself. In junior high were some new activities to do. Though, it was already march, cheer squad was in need of few other members. There was one problem, though. The leader of the squad was Cheryl Blossom aka Betty's biggest enemy and bully. It was the one thing that actually stopped Betty from joining the team. And now that she heard Veronica's splendid idea, she almost choked at her lunch.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by _'we' _?" Betty queried rising her eyebrows.

"You and I silly" Jones girl patted her best friend on the shoulder. "We are a great material for cheerleaders, aren't we?" She referred to boys. They both nodded seeing how Veronica cared about this all cheerleader thing. Kevin actually really agreed with her, but Jughead wasn't that sure. Jug saw Betty's hesitation and he really wanted not to coax her into doing something she didn't even want. He looked her into eyes and felt this connection. After his glare she knew how he supported her, and that he understood her doubts.

"OMG! I honestly can't wait to see you both in those sweet little uniforms" Kevin was always so exited about everything they did. "You two are gonna look so gorgeous in them!" As he smiled, Betty felt a little bit better knowing that all of them support her. She actually started contemplating if she maybe should give it a chance. At first Jughead wasn't so sure about this whole thing, but after Kevin mentioned cheerleader's uniforms, he started wanting Betty to join the team. It became his new little dream, to see her in that uniform. He was certain that she would look beautifully incredible in it.

"So, what do you say, B?" Veronica quirked an eyebrow and smirked a little trying to convince her friend to agree.

"I guess, we can give it a try..." Betty mumbled still not hundred percent sure about all of this but more certain than she was five minutes before.

"Oh my God, that's great!" raven girl was even more exited. "We're going to tryouts this afternoon. Be prepared" she winked at Betty and left the table. Kevin followed her. Betty stayed there with Jughead.

"So, you really gonna do this?" he was pretty interested in what she felt like. He started eating his lunch.

"I guess so" Betty sighed. She really didn't want to stand face to face with Cheryl. "Don't feel like I really have a choice."

"There always is other way" Jughead tried to comfort her. "I know my sister, and I know how disappointed she would at least act if you disagreed, but she would eventually get over it. She has no right to tell you what to do."

"I mean, I'm not sure if this is what I want" Betty felt little bit better after what Jug just said. "But I feel like I should tried, not just for Ronnie, but for myself."

"Good point" Jones boy smiled. "I bet you'd be a great cheerleader" he swallowed a bite of a hamburger he was eating at the time. Betty's tiny smile hit him as he looked at her. _God, how beautiful she is! _She could swear she saw a spark in his eyes.

"Anyway, what's going on with you?" she wanted to finally get an answer. "You seem to be absent all the time. I'm starting to miss you." Betty smirked again but this time wider. These words hit him even harder than her smile. _Did she really mean it? Did she actually miss him?_ Jughead couldn't stop smiling. As he finished his meal, he leaned closer to her, still holding the same genuine smile.

"I managed to get myself an activity too" he whispered as if it was a secret.

"Really?" blond girl was glad that her friend found something to himself. "What activity?"

"I didn't want to tell all of you, I mean, it's not like it's a secret but I didn't feel like you guys would care" he hesitated.

"I do care" Betty ensured him. "You can tell me, Jug. I won't tell anyone if that's what you want."

"Well, I've always liked writing, so I decided to reopen Blue & Gold" 

"That was you?" Betty gasped unbelievably.

"Yup" Jughead didn't know what else he should say. 

"Oh my gosh, Juggie, that's amazing!" she was so proud of him. He managed to take care of the whole newspaper. That was definitely something. He grinned. She called him _'Juggie'_ for God's sake. He felt so incredible thanks to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone yet" now that he admitted, she's the only person that knows about his extracurricular, she felt special.

"I won't, I promise."

They ended eating lunch and after the bell ring, went to class.

After lessons ended, Betty and Veronica went to gym on tryouts. They both knew exactly how to dance and were really good at this. Too shame Cheryl didn't appreciate their talent. Red head girl was kind and all to Veronica, but when it comes to Betty, Cheryl's always a bitch. Cooper girl has had some troubles with stress since she was little. She had never told anybody, but she thrust her finger nails into her palms every time something stressed her out or made her feel upset. This time was the same. Cheryl insulted Betty after blond girl's dance and she couldn't stop herself before hurting herself. She already had scars on her palms, because of all this stress and of how she handled it. Now that she was standing in front of the team and Blossom girl bullied her, Betty started to thrust her nail into the scars. Blood started seeping from little wounds that she made bigger every minute. And after everything she heard, she snapped. She remembered what Jughead said about no right of someone telling her what to do. The first time in her life, she found a courage to confront Cheryl. After few words Betty had spoken, Cheryl quirked her eyebrows and stood there agape. 

"Do you really have the audacity to talk to my like that?!" Cheryl yelled at Betty the minute she cooled down. "Do you not know who I am?!"

Betty looked down. Her hands had been bleeding harder every minute. She needed to handle it. She rose her gaze up to Cheryl. 

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. I know it even too well. You convinced me about that so many times!" Betty was red because of the anger she felt. "You're just a stupid, selfish, narcissistic bitch that makes everybody's lives miserable and wretched just because you like it. But I tell you something, not everyone will let you destroy themselves. People will eventually confront you and you'll lose your little stupid game!" And the moment Betty said the last words of her speech, she left the gym. She was furious, but longer she was after her confrontation, better she felt. She found this power in herself that made her believe in what she yelled at her enemy. Betty handled it all like a warrior and she was proud of herself. After she left the gym, she went to the bathroom to handle the issue with her bleeding palms as well. She had been used to it. It was nothing new for her that her palms were bleeding like if she had an accident. After blood finally stopped seeping of them, Betty sat on the floor in the locker room. She waited. She wasn't even sure for what, but she waited. And few minutes later Veronica smashed the door. 

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" she was screaming. "I can't believe in what just happened!"

"I know, I yelled at Cheryl" Betty stood up. "Do you thing this is the end of me?"

"No! B, you were incredible and I think she even appreciated that you stood up for yourself, 'cause she wants you in the team!" as Veronica said that, she hugged her best friend. Betty couldn't believe that. _Was it true? Did Cheryl actually want her in the team, especially after what Betty said? _It was like a miracle but she couldn't be more happy about it. She handled two issues at one time. Cheryls' behaviour and the issue with joining the team, although it costed her a lot of courage, energy and **blood**. She won! First time in her life Betty actually won with the devil itself. It was a big day for her, unforgettable one! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you're gonna see more bughead. I hope you like my story so far. I guess I'm gonna try to add every next chapter every weekend. So see you next in a week ; )


	3. Blossoming feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
I'm so sorry that I didn't post this chapter earlier but I had some major problems and I was close to have a little breakdown. Fortunately, everything is fine now. I had been writing this chapter for few days and then it suddenly vanished and I had to start all over again. It was tough but I guess I caught the sense from the original one. I hope it's similar. So have fun reading ; )

After everything that happened that day, Betty dreamed about one thing - her bed. She just wanted to lay down and rest. She lost a lot of energy while fighting Cheryl and now she was exhausted. Veronica left the locker room with a big grin literally a few moments after their little talk and some screams. The girl was so proud of her bestie but she couldn't stay with her to celebrate. Ronnie said she had something important to do, so she went do this _'something'_. Betty stayed a little longer waiting for some power to join her. After she finally felt better, she started heading off of the school. While going through the corridor, she heard something. It seemed to be weird, because it was already after classes. Of course there were still some extracurricular activities lasting, but they were going on in places that they were actually meant to take place in. But Betty certainly heard some noise. It was someone, she knew it. She turned back to see who was that, and if someone was following her. And the sight she glared at made her more comfortable than she expected. It was Jughead. Since she found out about his little hobby, she wasn't even surprised after seeing him there. He just left the Blue & Gold and as he locked the door he turned into Betty's direction. It took him just a tiny while to recognize her and he walked closer smiling slightly. Her face brightened lightly when she looked him into eyes and saw this tini tiny spark spreading through the ocean blue his eyes were made of.

"So, I'm guessing you made the team" Jug already knew it by the look of her face. This sweet genuine smile wasn't just because of him being nearby, but she had kept it even before she could see him.

"Yeah" blond girl sighed looking down almost as if she was embarrassed. "We both did."

"Congrats then" the grin spreading his face was so rare but still so familiar for her.

"Thanks" as they talked they also started heading off of the school. Kids were neighbours so they could walk their way home together. And so they did.

"I need to ask you - what exactly happened there, at the tryouts?" there was something weird in Betty's behaviour, he could clearly see that. He wasn't sure if it was weird in a good way or in a bad, but he was certain something was off. "You seem to be... I don't know, different?"

"Well, there was something" she rose her gaze at him. "I... well, I finally stood up against Cheryl" girl was proud of it at the beginning but after some time and some thinking, she wasn't so sure anymore. Well it was certainly something and she was glad that she found this courage hiding inside of her, but now that the adrenaline had left her body, Betty was more happy because it all ended up. As Jughead heard her confession he opened his eyes even wider.

"Really?" boy asked curiously. "You really did this? And she let you join the team?"

"Yup" Betty needed to share with him her observations. "I told her some nasty things and she actually appreciated it."

"She appreciated that you, as I'm assuming, called her names and pointed out her imperfections?" he was touched. And just as Betty nodded to confess once again, his face showed even more shock than before. "Nice..." Jughead honestly had know idea what more he could say. He was so moved just by the image of actions he tried to replay in his mind. He was really proud of her. She finally showed Cheryl that that damn redhead had no right to be a bully to anyone, especially the Cooper girl. 

The two of them walked along the pavement that was supposed to lead them directly to their houses. After few more details revealed by Betty, they changed the subject. Kids started talking about school and some other stuff. Jughead said even something about the paper. It was a big deal for Betty because she knew he trusted her and every little thing he decided to share with her, made her even more certain about their friendship. She kept her glare at him and she noticed some excitement in his moves and mimics. Seeing him happy made her feel this warmth inside, and her pretty smirk grew every time that happened. When they were already halfway home, this silent started being between them. They probably wouldn't say it was awkward or something, the two of them just needed to think a little bit. The pause in talk wasn't bad, though. They still smiled harder when they caught each other trying to almost scrutinize another one. Sometimes even a tiny giggle escaped their mouths.

It was march which meant it was still a little bit cold, although nature already started waking up. If you tried looking for a snow you would probably find some, but every day it was less and less of it. It'd been almost the whole month since first snowdrops started showing up. After them, other kinds of flowers also started appearing. The landscape was turning into even more beautiful just as spring fought winter. Betty started watching all those changes that started showing up not that long time ago. She noticed every little detail. Jughead was watching her. It was heartwarming that just seeing some plants blossom turned her into this euphoria. 

"Oh my God! These are so beautiful!" she pointed at a bunch of violets that were growing near the tree they just passed by. "I love violets so much. Hmm... I guess I could even say they are my favourites. Although, daisies are beautiful too. They may not be as fancy as violets but they just make world a better place."

"Well, at least more beautiful one" Jughead smiled as he caught her thought.

"Exactly" Betty sighed as she wondered what a world fully covered in daisies would look like. "Just imagine, Jug. World under the big soft lair of daisies. How beautiful would that be?"

"Very" he totally agreed. Jones boy may seemed tough but inside he was a softie. He enjoyed little things just as Betty did and he most certainly loved daisies, too. A picture of Betty's description showed up in his mind and it caused a genuine grin spread across his face. 

"But I guess I prefer violets... Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure they're my favourites!" Betty changed a trial their talk was going through. She decided that, sure, she loved daisies, but even more than that, she appreciated violets. Actually she made her mind because of one old memory that had just crossed her thoughts. She could remember a little blur from her early childhood. There was her family, her whole family. Even her grandparents and a few long lost cousins. They were all together having a picnic. Ok, a picnic, but what's so special about some picnic. Well, it was Betty's first real memory. The first memory of her happiness and her family, and it was beautiful. And those violets... A whole meadow was covered with the purple and blue violets. She had this blurred picture of her amongst her family, sitting all together on the light blue blanket, in the middle of that gorgeous violet meadow with the breathtaking view. It was on the top of some hill and the landscape around was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. That’s why she chose violets over daisies, because of the memory they combined with. "Violets..."

"Noted" Jug decided to remember that. Who knows, maybe it would be useful for him in the future. It was actually really important for him to know her favourite kind of flowers. She looked at him lightly rising her gaze. She comprehended what he meant by that. He wanted to know, he cared about her. It made her blush a little bit. A tiny smile crossed her face. "And what about you? What's your favourite kind of flowers?" she didn't want to focus a whole talk on her. Also she just needed to know him better, to find some new things about him.

"Hmm... I'm not sure" Jughead never really considered it. Obviously he liked flowers but he never needed to have a favourite kind. "I guess I just never really thought about it"

"Ok..." it wasn't an answer Betty wanted. "So, what is your favourite thing?" she didn't give up. Girl just had to know this.

"Food?" Jones boy enjoyed food like no one else did, and it was true that this was his favourite thing, but neither this was an answer Betty waited for. She thought of something new that she hadn't known already.

"Juggie! I meant something I don't know already" she laughed. "Everybody, literally everybody knows how much you love food. I just, I don't know, I guess I wanted to get to know you better"

"Trust me, you know me very well" he rose his eyebrows and smiled. "Probably better than most of the people."

"Well, it still isn't enough for me" shimmering green of her eyes almost blinded him (in a good way).

"Is anything ever enough for you?" Jughead queried interestingly. The answer he get, fully sufficed him. It was this teeth-showing grin he could never get enough of. And they were already reaching their destination. Children just stayed in front of the Jones' house. They suddenly lost eager to walk inside. They just stood there and glared into each other's eyes. Anyone seeing them there would surely say they were blindly in love with one another but they just didn't see this, at least not that the other one had the same feelings. Jughead felt this longing. All he wanted was to finally kiss her and he decided it was the perfect moment. Blossoming nature all around them; this light breeze stroking their soft and warm skin; and that silent, they could hear high tunes of some melodies warbled by birds. Could they even think of more accurate moment? Probably not. Betty's smirk got smaller. Instead of a big, wide grin she rather showed just little but loving smile. She looked deep into Jug's eyes. Girl almost felt like she was about to drown in the ocean his iris represented. He leaned closer to her, his hope visible in his eyes. The expression of her face made him soften. She wanted this as bad as he did but it was still so new for both of them and they had honestly no idea how to get on with it. She finally overcame that fear before unknown and embraced him settling her hand on his shoulders. She brushed her finger tips against the bare skin of his neck and she led her fingers up into his as black as coal hair. She calmed down her breath and smiled a tiny bit wider. They were so close they could actually rub their noses against each others'. Jug softly put his palms on Betty's waist. He didn't want to cross any line or anything, he was rather be really careful. Boy wanted her to appreciate his every move and touch so he selected his movements very precisely. Betty suddenly felt this pleasant jolt of excitement went through her body just as she felt Jughead's touch on her. He looked at her lips and moved even closer to reach them and just as he was about to press his full red lips to hers, he heard a man's voice.

"Hey kids" FP just walked out of the house to smoke a cigarette and he saw his child and the Cooper girl from the porch. "Don't you wanna come in?" he asked totally unconscious of what they wanted to do. Jones man hadn't had that big problems with his eyes but still, most of the people his age wouldn't see clearly from that kind of distance, and he was one of those people. Kids jumped just as they heard someone and realized they weren't alone. They immediately pulled off of each other. It was a little bit awkward and embarrassing for them, because they didn't know FP wasn't aware of what almost happened.

"No, thanks, Mr. Jones" Betty turned to him. "I was just about to head home, anyway." This sentence she said a bit quieter, because she addressed it more to Jughead than FP. She could see a hint of a disappointment in his eyes but what else could they do? They would never kiss for the first time in front of Jug's father, it was clearly inappropriate. "See ya' Juggie" she winked fastly and went home. Boy just followed her with his gaze. She was so beautiful and a thought of her wanting to kiss him, made his heart melt, like literally melt.

"What's up boy?" FP wanted to show his son that he cared about the frame of his mind. But Jughead didn't care about anything his dad wanted to say in that moment, he just passed him and walked into the house. Veronica wasn't there yet, just as Jug's mother. FP also just went back home after a long hard day at work, and he only wanted to talk to his son, but the Jones boy, as he assumed, had better things to do. He threw his jacket on a stool standing in the kitchen and grabbed two cookies from a cookie jar, and went upstairs to his room just after he put his backpack next to hatstand. Child threw himself onto his bed while chewing the first chocolate chip cookie. He couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to kiss Betty, how close they were in general. She combed the hair at the back of his head. He could still feel that sensation. He closed his eyes so he could easily imagine them together. They were just twelve, so by the formulation of _'them together' _he didn't mean anything dirty but just a simple holding hands and hugs. It hurt him that he lost the opportunity to finally taste her.

As Betty walked into her house her actions wasn't really different from Jughead's ones. She threw her jacket and backpack similarly to the way he did, and she also went upstairs to her room, passing by her parents not even answering their questions. Since the unpleasant encounter with Cheryl, Betty had been thinking almost only about resting in her bed but then Jughead and her had their moment and now all she could think about was their unsuccessful rapprochement. It fretted her that they couldn't just end what they started. She really liked Jug and now she even started to be attracted to him. God, how much she just wanted to taste him, to touch his soft lips. She felt like they were calling her. Girl couldn't focus on anything but his mouth. Eventually, she managed to struggle herself off of her bed and walked closer to the window. Her and Jughead's windows were facing one another, so kids could see each other anytime they wanted to. That kind of whim just appeared in Betty's mind, so she immediately looked through the window. She found her love interest on the other side of the glass. He was doing something. She couldn't see his whole posture, because it had been hiding behind the wall. She tried to guess what he was doing, but he wasn't visible enough for her to see clearly. And then suddenly, the door of his room were opened. Of course it was Veronica. Who else could invade someone else's place the way she did? Betty could see them firstly arguing then talking and not long after it all started, Veronica left Jughead's room with that typical grin of hers. She always knew how to handle things, and she could always put her foot down. 

After a while of observing the Jones twins, Betty wanted to give up, but Jughead had this mirror on his wardrobe door and it convinced Cooper girl to stay watching. As Jug looked into that mirror, he saw the reflection of Betty's room and her looking through the window. He turned over to look directly at her. She smiled as she finally gained what she wanted. His face also changed it's expression, it was now kind of brighter. They just held their glances on one another from the distance but they could still almost feel each other's emotions and read their thoughts. It was magical.

* * *

The next day at school was plain as usually. Betty and Jughead watched one another from some distance but after their 'almost kiss' they suddenly lost their courage. Both of them wanted to make a move but it was just too hard for them. Goddammit, they were still just kids, twelve years old but still. On the big break they went to cafeteria where they occupied their table. There was three of them. Betty, Jughead and Kevin. They were sitting there and eating silently. Kevin could feel this tension between his friends, but he had no idea what happened and what kind of tension was that. _Was it a nervous kind, like if they argued or something?_ Keller asked himself. He tried to think of different kinds but he didn't get the idea of a sexual tension. The two of them tried not to think about kissing and it was so hard for them to keep their hands off of each other, although they were still a bit embarrassed because of what happened the day before. Their gazes connecting and trying not to show how much they affected one another, and this uncomfortable silence lasting, what it seemed like, forever. They just wanted to end up their meals and go somewhere else where they wouldn't feel like that. Poor Kevin, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Fortunately, this weird moment was interrupted by Veronica. 

"We're in the team, for fuck's sake!" she screamed as she reached their table and put a tray with her meal on it. Everybody already knew what Betty and Veronica managed to do, because the raven haired girl couldn't keep her mouth shut. Of course it wasn't any kind of a secret but Betty thought that Veronica exaggerated the whole thing. Jones girl had been going through the school corridors and yelling that her and her bestie are in the cheer team. Obviously she was allowed to show some excitement but this was too much.

"Everybody already knows that, V" Betty drew attention to Veronica's attitude. "You don't have to remind everyone about that, every ten seconds" girl seemed to be annoyed but it was hard to say what annoyed her more. The fact that Veronica talked only about their success or that she couldn't touch Jughead's lips.

"Calm down, B. It's not a big deal" Ronnie finally sat down. "I mean joining the team is, but my screaming shouldn't bother you." They looked into each other's eyes and something literally hit Veronica. She comprehended that she herself wasn't the problem, but something else was. Anyway, she tried not to focus on it. "Also, guys I've got some news for you" all of them suddenly rose their glances at the Jones girl. "I'm gonna host a party on Saturday. Well, it's gonna be more of a sleepover but still, we're gonna have a lot of fun! But the most important question is: will you be there?"

"Well, I don't know. I need to look at my schedule and see if I can make it to your house" Jughead didn't really seem to be a joking type, though if you got to know him you would see this whole new and different person. Betty giggled as he looked at her after making a jest.

"Actually, you're the one person I'm not asking to come" Veronica teased but Jughead didn't seem to be touched by that.

"Too bad" a little smirk he gave her was enough for her to get furious. "Maybe if I was there your party wouldn't be that lame."

"Oh my God, Jughead! Can you ever shut the fuck up?" visible flames in her eyes convinced him that he may crossed the line for a bit. "Guys, will you be there?" this time Veronica actually excluded her brother from a group of recipients.

"I mean, why not?" Kevin was always willing to appear at any party.

"Yeah" Betty nodded faking smile. She really wanted to go there but she just couldn't show Veronica her enthusiasm at that moment.

"OMG! I can't wait!" raven haired girl abruptly changed her mood. "It's gonna be legendary!" She was maybe a little too excited for that. It's not that she was organizing some spree. It was just a sleepover, but of course Veronica believed that she needed to make it unforgettable. "Then, see you all on Saturday!" after informing them she just left. It was weir but also typical for her. She was strange in general. 

* * *

That week had been awfully long and dull for Betty. She had had two cheer practices but she just didn't feel like it was her thing. She couldn't say she enjoyed it. Especially with Cheryl ruling all over her. When Betty was in 6th grade, Cheryl was in 7th. Which meant the red head had only two years before high school. After Blossom girl's graduating and becoming a freshman, Betty will have all year to feel free. They had cheerleading as an extracurricular in the middle school only because Cheryl insisted on having it so much that principal just couldn't say no to that. It was like a preparation before a real cheerleading in high school. Betty was almost one hundred percent sure she won't continue this activity when she's a in the 9th grade. Although, her mother actually really enjoyed the idea of her daughter being a cheerleader. Alice said that that kind of things always improved an image.

Anyway, after all week, there finally came Saturday. Betty couldn't wait for that day. She needed to relax a little and what could help her do that if not a sleepover with her friends? After fastly eating a small breakfast, she ran to Jones' house. It was early in the morning, so she didn't expect anything to be prepared yet. But it was Veronica's party which meant she was ready to have guests even a day before. 

"Oh my God, V!" Betty couldn't stop herself before saying something. The whole house was covered in decorations. 

"I know" Jughead interrupted from the kitchen. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is" Veronica just went downstairs. "Hi, B" both girls smiled.

"When did you manage to prepare all of this?" Betty couldn't believe in quantity of the decorations.

"Yesterday..." Jug answered before his sister did. "And the day before. Generally, she'd been doing this since the moment she informed us about this party."

"Yup" Veronica tried to not pay attention to how annoying Jughead was. It was her day, and she wasn't willing to give up the leadership. 

"Wow" the blond girl didn't really know what else she should say. She just stood there looking around, trying to understand why the hell did her best friend need to embellish her whole house. 

Not long time after Veronica finally showed Betty everything, Kevin appeared in a doorway. They could see from the distance that he was already in a party mood. So when he came in, they started having fun. Mr. and Mrs. Jones purposely left their house before children gathered there. They wanted to give their kids as much space as they needed. Although, firstly Mr. Jones planned on staying with them, but his daughter made some really great arguments and convinced him to leave. 

They had a lot of fun. Veronica organized even a schedule which showed them what they were going to do next. And that's how their whole day had been. Time passed really fastly because of the happiness they all shared. Even Jughead, after he joined them, felt like it was a very successful party/sleepover. And the fact they had a whole house just for them made them feel even more excited. After many games and a supper, friends changed into pajamas and then watched a movie. Betty felt this positive energy came to her body. When it was almost midnight, they finally went to bed. Veronica prepared two sleeping bags for Betty and Kevin. The were supposed to sleep near her bed but she decided that all of them can snuggle in one bed. Only Jughead wasn't invited to an actual sleepover. He had fun at the first part, but he had to spend the night alone. The three of them didn't go to sleep so soon. They just laid in bed and talked, and laughed. After many, many confessions and stories they shared, they finally fell asleep. Well, at least Veronica and Kevin did, but Betty just didn't feel like sleeping. She had still a lot of energy and wanted to do something funny. Also, Veronica was snoring really loudly and Cooper girl just couldn't handle it. She finally decided to make a move. She left a bed and then the room. After walking into the hall she carefully closed the door behind her. Betty looked around thinking about what she could do. And suddenly something hit her. It was Jughead's room. The door of his room was ajar. The curiosity took the power over her and let her come closer. Betty just wanted to see if he was already asleep, and if he was she would just observe his calm posture while being unconscious.

She made few steps into Jughead's room. Although, she stopped at the doorway before she came in. Leaning against the door-frame she looked into the room. The sight she caught terrified her. She saw Jughead sitting on a windowsill. His legs waving on wind and his silhouette looking like he was about to fall out of there.

"Jug?" she called him quietly but he heard it. Boy lightly turned his head to direct his glare at her. A night breeze gently dispelled a few strands of his dark hair. The moonlight reflected in his shinning blue eyes. It all made Betty shake a little. He was so breathtakingly handsome, especially in that scene. She finally found the guts to speak. "What are you doing here?" the tone of her voice couldn't be sweeter. It also showed her caring and worrying.

"Thinking" a simple answer escaped his lips just as he turned over to hold his gaze on an inscrutable darkness of the night firmament which was lighted only with shimmering stars. Betty walked closer to him and looked out of the window just as he did. The sight of a million stars sticked to that black expanse was truly mesmerizing. After a bit of a time the two of them spend on holding their glares on the sky, Betty finally turned to Jughead. As he felt her gaze on him he also looked at her. "You know, I feel like I should ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep" she confessed.

"Hmm... let me guess, Veronica's snoring?" Betty nodded as she heard his guess. A hint of a smile crossed his face, but then it went plain again. And he looked out of the window into the same direction he was holding his glance in just a while before.

"What are you thinking about?" her curiosity always showed up. She decided to sit next to him. 

"Life" once again, seemingly simple answer, though there was something deeper to it. It just made person think harder. _'Life' _\- a truly perplexed 'thing'. And what exactly did Jug mean by that?

"Hmm... intense" girl whispered and then tried to clamber at the windowsill he was sitting on.

"Hey, be careful" he smiled after giving her his hand. She dangerously drilled out there and Jughead didn't want her to fall out of the window. "You okay?" he queried after settling her next to him. It seemed to her to be really high and she felt a jolt of fear spread through her body. She clenched her grasp on his palm. She wanted to feel safe and he made her feel like that. There was no personal space between them. She embraced his whole arm and literally cling to it. With her head on his shoulder she was finally able to relax. He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes" her eyes sparkled. "Couldn't be better." He felt warmth inside just as he heard her confession. He returned to watching stars. Actually, now that she was there with him, he felt a lot better. Before she came to his room, he had been fighting some problematic thoughts. It really bothered him, and it wasn't the first time he had to open the window at night to get some fresh air. He actually did this really often. Just sat there on the windowsill and held his glance on the sky while thinking about the future. Betty curiously observed his mimics. He was thinking deeply. "Tell me Jug, exactly what you're thinking about."

Sad smile appeared on his face. "There are things we don't wanna think about but we still can't stop doing so" the mystery that his answer represented encircled her.

"What can't you stop thinking about?" she asked softly placing her chin on his shoulder and looking into his eyes the minute he turned his face to her.

"My future" he sighed. It was a really tough subject for him. "It's all so complicated, yet it's so clear"

"Hmm... yeah" Betty seemed to understand this a little bit differently. "Nobody knows what the future will be like. That mystery can sometimes be really scary." she tried to comfort him, but it wasn't the mystery that terrified Jughead but the lack of it. Betty suddenly smirked as she imagined what her future could be like. "I'm planning on graduating high school with amazing grades and then going to study on some university in New York. Then I'm gonna become, I don't know, maybe a journalist, and after having a great job there will be one thing left" she paused. She always dreamed about real family, a loving one. She longed for that because she never really experienced anything like that. She wanted to be loved. "A family" her sad voice caught Jughead's attention. As she saw the worried expression on his face, she smiled sadly. Girl tried to show him that she was ok, but it was really hard to do while being under so many emotions. "And how do you think your future will look like, Juggie?" her voice almost breaking.

"I don't really have to think about it, I already know" It surprised Betty. How could he have predicted what his future would be like? "You know my parents are from South side, right?" Betty knew that, so she nodded. "Well, my family has been leading this gang, Southside Serpents for generations, so I guess I'll have to take my mother's place after she retires."

"How can you be so sure?" Betty saw how unhappy Jughead was about that.

"They most certainly won't make Veronica the leader" he tried to smile but even though he kidded, he just couldn't stop worrying. "I can't leave Riverdale. I'll have to stay here and expose myself everyday. It's a dangerous job and there even is a possibility of being killed." It agitated Betty.

"I don't want you to get hurt" she sighed. His eyes widened. It was a confession that she had feelings for him. His heart grew. "If it makes you feel any better, I probably won't succeed, too."

"Why?" it obviously didn't make him feel better. "You have dreams, that's good. Now, go for it. You just have to believe."

"I do, but still..." sadness encircled her. "There's something else that will probably prevent me from making my dreams come true."

"What is it?" he softly touched her cheek. She carried her chin away from his shoulder, but she still held her face close to his. Jughead didn't want to pressure her or anything, especially when he saw her hesitation. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me." his sweet genuine smile hit her.

"It's just" tears showed up in her eyes. "It's so complicated, and it's really hard for me." 

"I know" Jughead wiped out one tear that cascaded down Betty's cheek. The sensation of his thumb brushing against her cheek, caused Betty to calm down a little. 

"It's..." she decided to tell him. "It's this whole situation between my parents."

"What do you mean?" it scared Jug. Issues with parents were never a good thing, he knew something about it. He totally understood why it was hard for Betty to admit. It was never easy to talk about that kind of things. 

"Everybody thinks my family is so perfect, but the truth is we're not. We're opposite of perfect" she looked down as she pulled her face away. "My dad... he" she swallowed hardly. She had never told that anyone and it was just so difficult to handle it. She started crying again, this time harder. Tears were falling down her face. Jughead abruptly reacted to that. He embraced her. She closed her eyes trying to calm down. She hugged him, too. The warmth she felt from him made her feel better. Knowing that she wasn't alone really helped her.

"Everything will be fine" his voice broke as he felt her tears on his chest.

"And what if it won't?" Betty rose her head. Her chin was shaking. "Jug, my dad... he abuses my mother" the last words were barely audible, but Jughead heard them. The expression on his face showed his fear, worrying and shock. He didn't know what to say. _Could it be true? Was Hal Cooper an actual monster? _This information hit him like nothing else ever had. 

"Does he hurt you?" he needed to know that. Was Betty also in danger?

"No" she gulped a lot of saliva that gathered in her mouth. "But he hurts my mom" she sobbed. "Sometimes when he hits her I feel like he hits me instead. It's just so painful to even be aware of what happens."

"Oh my God" Jughead breathed heavily.

"And the worst part is" Betty bit her lip. "That after everything, she still pretends that she's happy. And the next day she acts like nothing ever happened, and it kills me. I understand that they're married but it doesn't mean he can treat her like that, he has no right to. But he does it and he won't stop until she stands up for herself, which probably will never happen."

"Maybe..." Jones boy was devastated by the confession she just made. "Maybe you should tell someone."

"I can't" she closed her eyes for a bit. "If my dad found out that I informed anyone about our situation, he would kill me."

"Betty..." she looked at him as she heard him calling her. "Are you sure you told me everything?" he had never been so worried about anyone before.

"Yes..." she choked on her own words.

"Or you just don't want to avow something" he still had the thought about her being abused just as her mother was. He needed to know the whole truth, because without it, he wouldn't be able to help her. "Does he hurt you?" he said it achingly slowly. Her chin started to shake once again. She turned around to escape Jughead's gaze, but he could hear her sobs. "Betts?" he knew that her not answering his question could mean only one thing but he needed to be one hundred percent sure. She finally turned to him and clenching her lips nodded slightly. And it was enough for him to change his condition into barely able to function. He couldn't comprehend why would anybody ever want to hurt women. Especially a woman like Betty.

"But it isn't like that, it's more like a mental abuse" Betty tried to defend her father, but what she just said surely didn't fix the situation.

"A mental abuse?" Jughead just needed to say it out loud to understand. She looked down. She stopped crying and wiped her tears. Now she was more in a statement of depression. "Come here" boy held out his hands inviting her to hug him. She looked at him and felt something amongst the whole sadness. A hint of happiness appeared inside of her as she saw how hardly Jughead tried to comfort her. She laid her head down onto his shoulder. He hugged her. Now, everything she needed and wanted was the closeness. And he gave it to her. She felt safe in his arms, feeling his heat and hearing his heartbeat. It all calmed her. Suddenly she felt some weariness. She yawned pressing her face into his chest. He was so soft, although he had muscles there. He stroked her carefully, sometimes combing her hair with his fingers. He was aware of how much she needed him at that moment. 

"Jug?" she finally found the ability to speak again. "Can you promise me something?"

"Always" a sad smile crossed his face as he saw the green of her eyes.

"Can you swear you won't tell anybody what I just told you?" her eyes sparkled. "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

"I promise" he sighed quietly and leaned closer to her. He touched her nose with his and smirked a bit. She trusted him, she really did. And knowing that he was there for her convinced her even more about her feelings for him. She slowly reached his lips and cupping his jaw with her hand she kissed him softly. He closed his eyes the moment he felt her close enough. The sensation of that kiss was miraculous. The two of them had to wait so long for that moment and now, that it finally happened they weren't disappointed. Jughead moved his palm through her back, and with the other one he held Betty's head. She, at the other hand, firstly just cupped his jaw with one palm, but then she moved it higher to rub her fingers against his cheek. And she kept her other palm on his chest. After a little while they started moving a little and changed their position. The blond girl let his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his mouth even harder, so he could tangle his tongue with hers. A little movements they insinuated started becoming bigger ones. A small innocent kiss became a really sultry and sensual one. They started grasping each other in many places, which caused them starting to feel a little bit horny. Jughead felt as if he crossed the line, so after gripping Betty's waist, he broke their kiss. They stayed very close to each other. He slowly rose his eyelids and looked at her pleased face. She blindly tried to reach his lips once again, but he pulled off when she almost touched them. She realized what he meant by that and she agreed. Maybe they shouldn't kiss like that when there was Veronica and Kevin sleeping nearby. Betty rubbed her nose against his cheek, and left there a little soft kiss. He smiled as he comprehended how much he affected her. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him with this love filling her. She was still a bit upset after their talk but that kiss really fixed her mood. Girl just laid her head down on Jug's shoulder once again and closed her eyes, so she could return with her thoughts to the wonderful sensation they just shared. They were both very glad of what just happened, but Jughead still couldn't stop thinking about what Betty avowed. It was terrifying. 

She was really tired, so after she closed her eyes it passed just a tiny while until she fell asleep. Jughead laid her in a comfortable position on his lap. He was plunged in his thoughts. He returned to what he was doing before she came in to his room. He just held his glance at the sky, and thought, although this time she was with him. He held her safely close to him and combed her blond soft hair. He actually was happy, even though he found out about many awful things, he was glad he could guide her to feel peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... what do you thing? Was it worth waiting a week longer? Let me know in comments. Also, I will try to write a whole next chapter until Sunday. But this time I don't promise I'll post it on Sunday.  
Let me spoil you just a little but of a next chapter. So there's gonna be a argument. But why? Well, you'll have to find out in a week.


End file.
